


Tie Me Up

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dominant!Louis, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Jealous sex, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Submissive!Zayn, Tickling, Tickling!Kink, Toys, blowjob, bottom!Zayn, dom!Louis, i guess, kind of, sub!zayn, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has an orgasm in public, during an /interview/, and of course he has to pay for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

Louis sits across the room from Zayn, staying oblivious to the constant tap of Zayn’s foot, a smirk stretching Louis’ pretty red lips. Louis tries to pay attention to the attractive male interviewer, but he just can’t with Zayn tapping his-

“Zayn.” Louis’ voice is stern, and Zayn’s head immediately snaps up, his eyes wide, pupils blown and filled with lust. Louis has to bite back an involuntarily moan at the sight, his blue eyes flicking to Zayn’s foot. Zayn takes a deep breath and bites his lip before nodding and looking down at the ground, trying to focus on something, anything to distract him from the fucking hard-on he’s been sporting most of the day. He raises his head back up, unable to keep his eyes off of his boyfriend, steamy memories dancing behind his eyelids and—fuck, that feels good. Across the room, Louis watches Zayn’s eyes slip shut as his lips part slightly, his head dropping, his chest heaving. The interviewer is talking, but Louis’ not listening, his eyes hooded as he watches Zayn. Niall looks up from his phone, sitting next to Zayn, his brows furrowed. Niall moves his gaze from Zayn to Louis before his eyes widen as well with realization.

“Fuck’s sake,” Niall murmurs, getting up from his seat so sit next to Liam as Zayn gasps, his whole body shaking with the force of his unexpected orgasm. Zayn’s hands fly out from where they were rested calmly in his lap, coming to grip on the couch beneath him, raising his head with no small effort to meet Louis’ gaze, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“L-Louis,” Zayn whispers, barely audible, except for Niall, who continued staring at Zayn from the other couch, disbelieving. Louis heard as well, the interviewers voice fading out completely, Zayn being the only thing the older boy could hear or see. Zayn finally finished, his upper body collapsing with a heavily exhaled breath, his arms coming back up, his elbows resting on his thighs as he takes deep breaths, his eyes never leaving Louis’. Thank god he was wearing dark wash jeans, or that would have been embarrassing. Zayn’s lips pull into a smile, and Louis can’t help but to smile back, turning his attention back to the interviewer.

“Sorry, what?”

-

“You’re going to have to pay for that little stunt you pulled earlier.” Louis growls, pushing Zayn down on their bed and straddling his hips, pressing Zayn’s wrists in to the bed with his hands, staring into Zayn’s hazel eyes. “I didn’t appreciate that.”

“You haven’t fucked me in a week, barely put a finger on me, I’ve been so fucking horny, what did you expect me to do?” Zayn argued, trying to keep his voice steady, his mind off of the erection beginning to form in his pants. Louis chuckled before dropping his head, tracing his lips across Zayn’s jaw, his cheek, nibbling on his ear.

“I didn’t expect you to come in your pants.” Louis grinds his hips down into Zayn’s, pulling a gasp out of the submissive boy lying beneath him. “Untouched.”

“Louis, stop fucking around, I know you want this as much as I do.”

“So verbal, so horny, you must want me pretty bad,” Louis mutters, and Zayn ruts his hips up, seeking friction, but Louis pulls back with a hiss. “Ah, ah, ah, no, Zayn. You think I’m kidding?” Louis leans his head down again, ass up. “You’re gonna listen to me tonight.” Zayn just nods, whimpering now, rutting his hips up again and again, trying, failing, to find what he wants. “Get up, get naked.” Louis gets off of Zayn and disappears into the bathroom to get the lube, coming back in the room, stopping in his tracks when Zayn peels off his shirt, the younger boy turned away from him. Louis moves forward, quietly, tossing the lube on the bed, admiring Zayn’s back, the dimples just above his waistband, the way his tanned skin ripples when Zayn tosses his shirt on the floor. Louis has to bite back a moan of his own when Zayn drops his trousers, still oblivious to Louis’ presence. Louis can’t help reaching out to wrap his hand around Zayn’s hip, pulling the other boy closer. Zayn gasps before smiling and leaning against Louis’ frame, breathing soft.

“I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, Zayn.” The two boys stand like that for a long moment before Louis turns Zayn around and Zayn’s fingertips find their way under Louis’ chin, tipping his head back before pressing his lips against Louis’. The kiss starts out sweet when Louis wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck, and Zayn wraps his around Louis’ hips, but it quickly turns heated when Louis’ right hand trails it’s way down Zayn’s spine, to rest on Zayn’s hip once more, his fingers splayed out against Zayn’s ass.

“Too many clothes, Lou, please,” Louis loves the fact that Zayn’s already begging, so he gives it to him, reluculantly pulling away from Zayn to strip from his clothes, first his pants, then his shirt, then his boxers, before re-attaching himself to Zayn, their lips molding together perfectly, as usual. After a moment, Louis pushes Zayn back; satisfied with the annoyed grunt he gets, before moving towards the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and tossing a condom on the bed, also pulling out a cock ring, and two equally sized pieces of rope, tossing them on the bed as well before shutting the drawer and turned to a very amused Zayn. “What’s the rope for?”

“You.” Louis states, picking up one of the pieces of rope and wrapping it once around Zayn’s right wrist before tying the end to one of the bedposts, walking around the bed to do the same to his left wrist. Louis sits on the edge of the bed, his mouth salivating at the sight of Zayn, in the middle of their queen sized bed, his arms above his head, his hands hanging limply over the rope, his cock erect and resting on his stomach. “You look so good.” Louis says, getting up and picking up the cock ring with two of his fingers before crawling on the bed, settling himself between Zayn’s legs.

 

Zayn looks down at his boyfriend, his head slightly raised, his eyelids half shut as he takes in Louis’ appearance, fringe in his eyes, lips plump, red, swollen, parted as his beautiful head moves lower, closer to Zayn’s aching cock, and—oh.

“Fuck, Louis,” Zayn moans as Louis sinks down on Zayn’s dick, his hands on Zayn’s hips, forcing Zayn to keep himself where he is, control his movements, drive himself crazy. “I can’t touch you,” Zayn whimpers, pulling against his restraints in a feeble attempt to break free. “I can’t fuck your mouth, your pretty little mouth, Louis, please,” Louis only sucks harder, bobs his head faster, his dark blue eyes barely blinking, focused on Zayn’s face as Zayn’s lips part farther with a breathy gasp. “I-I’m gonna come, baby, oh god,” Louis chuckles before pulling off and taking Zayn’s dick in his hand, pushing the cock ring down on Zayn’s heated flesh, pulling off entirely and resting his hands on Zayn’s thighs, waiting patiently for Zayn to catch up. “No, Louis, no, no, no, please, touch me, no, touch me,”

“Make up your mind, Zayn,” Louis laughs, low, quiet, his voice to match. Louis raises his hand, trailing his fingers up Zayn’s side, a little giggle erupting from Zayn, his chest trembling with the sudden movement. Louis does it again, and Zayn barks out a laugh, loud, followed quickly by a shaky moan. Zayn’s cock twitches, Zayn hisses.

“Do it again.” Louis bites his lip, raises his other hand to trail his fingers up both of Zayn’s sides, prying giggles out of him, then laughs, then moans, uneven, breathy moans, sweet moans, beautiful, beautiful moans.

“Fuck this,” Louis mutters, getting up on his knees before picking up the bottle of lube and uncapping it, spreading it over two fingers. “Zayn, your leg, lift your leg,” Zayn obliges, lifting both of his legs so they’re bent, spread for Louis. Louis rests his hand on Zayn’s left thigh before pushing his fingers into Zayn, fast, ruthless, not even pausing to let Zayn adjust before thrusting in and out of the boy beneath him, Zayn’s pained hisses turning into pleasured groans within seconds.

“I want it, Louis, just do it,” Zayn begs, thrusting back against Louis’ fingers. Louis pulls out, not missing a beat, plunging right back in with three fingers with a bitten lip, angling his movements to finger fuck Zayn hard, open him up. When Zayn’s groaning loud, his whole body shaking, Louis pulls out, tearing open the condom packet with his teeth, rolling the condom onto his own untouched flesh before pushing into Zayn. “In a rush there, baby?” Zayn asks, trying to come off confident, his voice betraying him horribly.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day, I can’t be bothered to make love to you right now, Zayn,” Louis leans over Zayn’s body, their chests pressed together, Zayn’s cock pressed against their stomachs, teased with every thrust Louis so generously gives. Zayn’s legs come to wrap around Louis’ waist when Louis places each arm on either side of Zayn’s body, resting on his forearms, his head dropped down to Zayn’s ear level once more. “I just need a good fuck right now, babe,”

“Couldn’t you get that from Harry?” Zayn breathes, clearly fighting to bite back his moans, not wanting to give Louis the pleasure. Louis gets the hint, slowing his thrusts before he’s gently moving in and out of his boyfriend.

“I could, but I’d rather be with you.” Louis says, pulling his head back to look Zayn in the eye. “Are you okay?” Zayn smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Niall was saying something, something about how you’d found someone better, and you hadn’t been touching me, I just assumed it was—“ Louis cuts him off with a kiss, deep, sweet, romantic, meaningful.

“No, I could never.” Louis whispers against Zayn’s lips before smiling and pressing another soft kiss to his lips, then his jaw, his neck, his thrusts picking up speed again, Zayn beginning to whimper.

“Fuck me, yes, oh, Louis,” Zayn screams, and Louis pulls his body up to grip at Zayn’s thighs and pound him into the mattress, loving how tight his boyfriend feels around him, how soft Zayn’s skin his, how nice his voice sounds, so wrecked, so pretty, so perfect. Louis feels a shot of love swell in his chest, and he can’t help the blush that creeps up, settling in Louis’ cheeks, on view for Zayn. “I love you too, Louis,” Zayn whispers, knowing what’s on Louis’ mind. Louis continues to pound into Zayn, his own grunts making their way out the older man’s body.

“Nghn, I’m gonna come, you’re so tight,” Louis pulls his right hand away from Zayn’s thigh before bringing down, hard, slapping Zayn’s ass. “I love fucking your little ass, Zayn,” Louis leans down again to whisper dirty words into Zayn’s ear, egging him on. “You had no idea how much I wanted to bend you over that couch this morning, fuck you right there, for everyone to see, make you scream, show Harry that you’re mine,” Louis thrusts particularly hard into Zayn, and the younger boy gasps. “Mine.”

“I-I wanna come,” Zayn begs and Louis smiles, pulling back once more before snapping his hips a few more times, spilling his heat deep into Zayn, into the condom nonetheless, but Zayn still feels the pulse, the warmth, the love. Louis pulls out and settles himself back between Zayn’s legs, taking Zayn’s cock in his mouth once more.

“I’m gonna take the cock ring off, okay?” Louis pulls the ring off and sinks his head down to the base of Zayn’s dick, relaxing his throat, letting Zayn in, and it doesn’t take long for Zayn to reach his orgasm, spilling down Louis’ open throat with a groan. Louis reluculantly pulls off, licking his lips before crawling up Zayn’s body and lying on him, his head resting on Zayn’s shoulder, his legs on either side, one hand tangled in Zayn’s hair, the other tracing patterns on Zayn’s arm.

“You gonna take me out of these goddamn ropes?”

“Gimme a minute.” Zayn sighs.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/30045868494/title-tie-me-up-pairing-zouis-rating-mature) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
